


Sweet like candy in my veins, baby, I'm dying for another taste...

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Omega Louis, Sexual Content, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble where Harry and Louis have been in a <em>"we're together but not really"</em> type of relationship for the better part of a year and this is the part when they finally get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet like candy in my veins, baby, I'm dying for another taste...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is...I know my sex scenes are pretty lousy but I'm trying to work on that for my chaptered fic, so this was sort of practice. I hope it's bearable. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments/Critique/Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Title from: "Electric Love" by BØRNS

  

 

Harry has one hand against the wall near Louis’ head, caging him against his locker, as he begins to talk. “We’re all going out to eat later, you comin’ with?”

Louis answers while collecting his books from his inside his locker, and Harry can practically hear the eye roll in his tone as he speaks. “No, I’m _not,_ because _last time_ we all went out to eat, you spent half the night flirting with the waiter, so you can go without me, I think.”

Harry grins and plasters himself onto Louis’ back and leans down to plant his mouth on the side of Louis’ neck and uses the hand that’s come to grip the boy’s neck to tilts the boy’s chin upwards. “Baby, I didn’t mean it.” he teasingly mouths at the boy’s neck where he knows Louis likes it. “Come on..,” Harry coaxes, removing the other hand from the wall and fitting it between Louis and his locker to push Louis’ ass back towards his cock, he can’t do anything else because, sadly, they’re in the middle of a hallway and getting both Louis and himself suspended would definitely make Louis say no without even considering it, just to spite Harry.

“No.” Louis says stubbornly and Harry bites down on his neck lightly before letting up.

“Baby, I didn’t mean it,” he repeats. “You’re all I see at when we’re together.” which turns out to be bad phrasing because Louis snorts.

“So when we aren’t together you look at other people?”

“We aren’t a couple.” Harry reminds, smiling against Louis’ neck.

 _“I know that.”_ Louis snaps.

“Babe,” Harry starts, amused but placating. “The only reason we aren’t a couple is because you don’t want to be in a relationship right now.”

“Who says I even want to be _with you_?” Louis shoots back, unable to suppress a smile and glad Harry can’t see it though he surely can hear it.

Harry simply goes back to nuzzling his neck. “So, ‘re you coming tonight. My eyes will only be on you. I promise.”

Louis turns in the circle of Harry’s arms (with resistance, as Harry was perfectly content with keeping Louis’ ass pressed to his crotch) and leans up to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s mouth, which Harry distractedly chases when he retreats and answers. “Fine.”

Later that day, when they’re at a pizza and burger place ( _‘best pizzas in town’_ Niall had said about the place), he's talking to Zayn and Niall, until Zayn stops talking and focuses on something over Harry’s shoulder, his mouth twisting into an amused grimace.

“Uh, oh.” Niall comments mildly as he brings his drink up to his lips.

Harry turns around to see what they're looking at.

They're focused on Louis, pouring himself a drink at the soda machines, but then they watch as another boy eyes Louis, very obviously trying to work up the courage to go over to him as Louis gets his drink, but when the other Alpha lightly touches _his_  Omega’s hip when he approaches, Harry immediately tries to stand but can’t because  _Liam_  had made him sit on the inside, trapping him in his seat. So, he watches guardedly - and maybe glares a bit, while clenching his fist. Harry sees Louis smile slightly before turning around, but in that moment all of Harry’s annoyance towards this new Alpha completely flushes out of his system because Louis’ face contorts into an unimpressed scowl with a raised brow as if he was expecting someone else...as if he was expecting Harry. Because Louis hates when people don’t know what personal space is but Harry is always the exception. Harry grins with satisfaction and turns away from his Omega.

He’s in the middle of listening to Zayn and Liam pick apart a Marvel movie that they had both enjoyed, _“Guardians of the Galaxy”_ , while eating bread sticks when he realizes Louis is still gone. So he turns his head and sees that the Alpha and Louis have moved away from the soda stands and nearer to another table and are engrossed in a conversation, apparently.

“Li, let me out,” Harry mumbles the demand, lightly nudging Liam’s arm and already making to get out, but fucking Liam _stays_ where he is and acts like he didn’t hear him as he dips another two, large potato wedges into his ketchup and pops them into his mouth. “ _Liam_.” Harry tries again.

“Sorry, H,” Liam says apologetically. “Lou, told me to not let you out.”

“He planned this?” _God_ , that is such a Louis thing to do. Trying to make him jealous in retaliation to the incident that happened last time. _He_ _wasn’t_ _even_ _flirting_ _with_ _the_ _waiter_ , he wants to make that clear. They went out on their weekly dinner out as a group, and there was a waiter who was, he’ll admit, fit. An Omega, with hair as dark as Zayn’s and eyes like Harry’s own. He had been extremely friendly, and Louis was not a fan as soon as he had seen the waiter speak to Harry. The waiter had blatantly flirted with him and Harry had only indulged him because Louis was there, he didn’t _initiate_ or _return_ any of the advances from the interested Omega.

Now, he’s helpless to the chuckle he lets out. “Let me out, please, Lou won't even get mad at you, he loves you.” Harry tries. Liam sighs, but stays put.

“Fine, but if he does get annoyed at me, you better distract him or defend me..,” Liam says.

“Alright,” Harry agrees quickly, glancing over to Louis and he and the other Alpha are still conversing in another booth, but when he sees the other alpha move one hand to the small of his Omega’s back, he gives Liam a shove to the shoulder that even he will admit was too hard. “Okay, Li, let me out.”

“Aw, Harry’s _jealous_.” Niall sing-songs in his thick irish accent, Harry brushes that off and moves out of his seat to walk over to Louis.

He doesn’t get jealous. Not really. Not _often_ anyway. And, he and Louis aren’t a couple, so _technically_ Harry isn’t allowed to get jealous over Louis. They (mostly Harry) flirts with other people when Louis is around only if he thinks the Omega will get jealous.

Already knowing where Louis was, it’s easy to make his way over there and quite literally, plasters himself to Louis’ back.

“Hey, Lou.” He greets as his mouth falls to the top of the boy’s head, inhaling the sweet scent of his Omega as he scents him in front of the Alpha in return.

Louis tilts his head upwards and raises a brow. “Hey, Harry.”

“Who’s this?” Harry asks with a faked smile as he looks up to the other Alpha who's still standing there, cordial and relaxed.

“Aiden.” Louis answers easily as one of Harry’s hands go to hold Louis’ hip in a harsh grip.

“ _Aiden.”_ Harry repeats unimpressed.

“This is Harry.” Louis tells the other Alpha brightly.

Aiden’s mouth parts slightly in realization. “This is your Harry? Hi.” he smiles in a friendly manner that only serves to slightly irritate Harry.

“Mhm,” Louis hums in verification, and Harry’s inner Alpha is very pleased with the fact that he’s able to distract his Omega from other Alphas with the slightest touch, especially  _in front_ _of_  said Alpha. "My Harry."

Harry then drops his mouth to Louis’ ear, ignoring the other Alpha when he mouths at the boy’s ear teasingly. “Stop it.” Louis murmurs.

“I think it’s time for us to go.” Harry suggests.

Louis nods immediately. “Yeah...,” he breathes. “Okay.” and Harry pulls away from him.

Louis clears his throat, slightly embarrassed when he addresses Aiden again, who looks uncomfortable despite the fact that his pupils are more dilated and, to Harry’s displeasure, looks at Louis with pure _desire_. “So, like, I’ll get back to you?”

Aiden nods. “Yeah, of course, whenever.”

“Alright, bye then.” Louis says as he takes Harry’s hand in his and leads Harry to the car that is parked outside.

When they make it to the room, Harry pins Louis’ wrists above his head and kisses him feverishly and the boy just _welcomes it_ , moaning into Harry’s mouth and tilting his head to give Harry better access to his mouth.

“Think he could take care of you like me?” Harry questions, mouth still only inches away from Louis’ and threading his fingers into Louis’ hair, tugging his head back to reveal his neck.

Louis keeps his mouth shut stubbornly. Biting his lip to refrain from releasing any noises.

“Don’t bite your lip,” Harry demands. “I wanna hear you.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Louis says and despite the fact that it comes out as a snap, Harry knows there’s no real bite behind it, so he leans down and attaches his mouth to Louis’ neck, lightly tonguing it and only brushing his lips against it. He knows it makes Louis wet and it drives him crazy so he waits until Louis starts getting more worked up to do anything else. Like he planned, the other boy almost immediately starts squirming, lifting his hips up slightly, grinding his hips against Harry’s so both their clothed cocks brush each other maddeningly. “Harry…,” Louis breathes out, eyes squeezing shut, and breaks off into a slight whimper.

One of Louis’ hands is preoccupied, clinging onto Harry’s bicep, but the other comes up and gently grazes the back of Harry’s neck with his fingers and going to tangle into Harry’s hair. Gripping it and tugging harshly as he lets out another whimper. “Please. Harry, _please._ ”

Harry smiles against Louis’ neck and bites down, he murmurs. “Love how worked up you get for me.”

Louis’ eyes blink open, his pupils dilated and lips bitten raw.“Course I get worked up for you,” he says breathlessly. “Best dick I’ve ever had.”

That — and because he doesn’t like thinking of Louis fucking anyone else — makes Harry press his own lips to Louis’, biting harshly as one hand snakes down to undo Louis’ trousers because he’s ready — _been_ _ready_ , to fuck Louis. As he goes to do that, Louis somehow flips them so he’s straddling Harry.

“You gonna ride me?” Harry questions as one of his hands grips Louis’ hip and rubs small circles into his flesh with his thumb. “Both our pants are still on.” he points out.

“Gonna help you out of yours.” Louis states breathlessly, planting both his hands on Harry’s toned stomach as he leans forward to give Harry a quick peck on the lips before removing himself from above Harry and fitting himself in between Harry’s spread legs. He quickly undoes the fly and expertly starts removing the skin-tight jeans that Harry wears. He used to grumble about how tight Harry’s jeans are but eventually got used to the tightness of Harry's jeans, another small thing that Harry just _adores._

When they’re both naked, Louis kneels between Harry’s spread legs again, and immediately starts working on his cock. Using both hands to give it light tugs. “Want me to…?” Louis offers, licking his lips in a coquettish manner before leaning forward to press a light kiss to the head of Harry's cock that makes Harry’s hips literally _jolt_  up off the bed, wanting down Louis’ throat, and just barely restraining himself.

“Yes, please, Lou,” Harry groans, eyes snapping shut when Louis leans down to suck the head into his mouth. Automatically, Harry’s hand goes to tangle his finger into Louis’ hair as he lets out an abrupt moan. “ _Fuck_.”

Louis teasingly lowers his mouth slightly, lips stretching further in the most erotic way as he fills his mouth with more of Harry's cock, before pulling back up.

“Louis.” Harry grits out, fingers tightening in Louis’ hair. His stomach clenching and he can feel his orgasm build around that. Louis goes back in, tracing the underside of his length with his tongue as Harry struggles to breathe around the pleasure. He grits his teeth as he inhales sharply, the combined scent of Louis’ aroused scent along with the slick that is undoubtedly dribbling down Louis’ thighs is driving him insane.

Louis then takes his cock in his mouth again, fitting more into his mouth slowly until the tip of his nose is brushing the neatly trimmed hair at the base and Harry can feel the back of Louis’ throat as Louis skillfully keeps his cock there as he hollows his cheeks and sucks around it steadily, eyes tearing up as he holds himself there. The hand that was tangled up in Louis’ hair goes to the side of Louis’ neck, just holding it in his hand as his thumb stretches to brush Louis’ mouth where it’s stretched around his cock, marveling at his boy. Louis moans contentedly and his eyes fall shut, showing off his lengthy eyelashes against his hollowed cheekbones, as he sucks around Harry's length with ease.

“God. _Fuck_ ,” Harry breathes out weakly as his Omega deep throats him as he's done a million times before, but he can't fucking stop thinking about the fact that it's _Louis_ who's doing it. Kneeling, bent between Harry's legs and deepthroating him like he loves it as much as Harry loves receiving it.“You’re fucking incredible. So, _so_ , gorgeous taking my cock. So gorgeous,” he repeats. “Should see yourself. I should take pictures of you…show you how pretty you look with my cock down your throat.”

Louis moans around his cock and seems to be spurred on by the encouragement, retracting his mouth and panting harshly and Harry's eyes focus on the little line of spit and precome connecting his cock to Louis' mouth and the sight is really too much, throwing his head back in pleasure when Louis attaches his mouth to Harry's length again. Lowering his mouth and lifting it again until he stops at the head giving two gentle sucks that draw more sounds from Harry and starting to bob his head in earnest, slurping up Harry's length and using his hand to grip the parts he doesn’t have in his mouth.

Harry lets out another pleasured groan, but pulls Louis off his cock and quickly maneuvering so the boy is on his back when he realizes that any longer of _that_ and he would've come from Louis' mouth and not his beautiful ass. Which would've been tragic, really.“‘m gonna fuck you.”

Louis mewls as he nods, his blown eyes lock with Harry’s own. “Yeah. Been wanting to you to fuck me all night.” Louis looks fucking _delectable_ like this, on his back, both legs spread and resting on Harry’s hips, lips slightly puffy from use, face flushed with arousal; Harry can’t help but dip down to meet Louis’ mouth, the boy parts his own mouth, eagerly inviting his Alpha in to kiss him, and Harry dominates his mouth. Kissing him desperately until both their lust heightens to the max and thickens the air around the both of them. Suffocating them both with sheer  _want_ for each other. 

Harry forces himself to pull back, in order to hold his own cock in his hand and tugs on it lightly. Louis’ fingers rake down Harry’s back. “If you don’t give it to me right now, you aren’t getting it at all.” he threatens, practically whining, hand trailing up to the back of Harry’s head comb into the back of Harry’s hair gently.

Harry only gives a chaste kiss Louis’ jawline as one of his fingers trail down to Louis' soaking hole and slides in slowly as he speaks. “I’m gonna give it to you. Gonna let my knot take care of you, take care of you so well, baby.” he speaks with his mouth brushing Louis’ ear, adding another finger beside his first and rocking the two of them, crooking them where he knows Louis likes. “And after that, after I’m done, ‘m gonna flip you on your stomach. Eat you out ‘til you cry, babe. You’re gonna be begging me to fuck you again.”

Louis whines again. “You’re gonna eat me out?” he asks and Harry smiles because he knows Louis loves being eaten out. Especially when he’s on his knees, face down, ass up. Being eaten out until he can’t take it anymore and is unable to even form sentences. 

“Fuck yeah, I will.” Harry breathes. “But, ’m gonna to fuck you, first.”

“ _Please_...yeah, fuck me, Harry.”

"Think your ready?" Harry asks, curling his fingers inside Louis' ass so the boy knows what he's talking about. 

"Fuck,  _yes, I'm ready, god,_ " Louis rushes out, already impatient.

Harry lets out a ragged breath and withdraws his fingers from Louis and aligns his cock with Louis’ swollen and slick hole. He grits his teeth and can’t help but close his eyes as he pushes in slowly. Louis’ own eyes are squeezed shut as well and his hand goes to hold Harry’s bicep, his nails digging in.

“Gonna fucking wreck you,” Harry says, breathing harshly. “God.” and as soon as he bottoms out, he buries his face into Louis’ neck, biting down on his collarbone.

“Harry.” Louis mewls, already grinding on Harry’s cock, signalling that he’s ready for Harry. Harry doesn’t need any further coaxing before he starts slowly rocking into Louis as the boy beneath him moans, so sweetly. It’s like music to Harry’s ears. Honestly. “Please, Harry...” he keens desperately, and Harry fucking _loves_ it. Revels in it, he loves taking this boy apart. Loves knowing that _he’s_ the one who gets the privilege of doing this.

“You’re so good,” he raises his head from Louis’ neck, smug satisfaction rising in him now that he can see how dark the mark he's left on Louis’ neck is, and presses an open mouthed kiss onto Louis’ lips. “Best boy, just f’me. Never had anyone as sweet as you take my cock.”

Louis’ eyes snap open and Harry is almost impressed by the eye-roll he can muster towards Harry even with Harry’s cock in his ass then he unexpectedly lets out a high pitched moan when Harry thrusts in again, before he swallows. Looking like he has to really focus to say anything. “...don’t talk about other lays when you’re fucking me.”

Harry doesn’t reply, only starts to thrust his hips into Louis harder. Bracing himself above the boy and rocking his hips, working hard to keep from just flipping him onto all fours and fuck him like that. Louis is always so tight and hot around his cock, it drives him crazy and every time he gets inside Louis he always has to restrain himself from absolutely _wrecking_ him.

Small “ _uh’s_ ” leave Louis’ mouth as Harry thrusts into him, working up a rhythm until he, himself, is panting and Louis is clawing at his back. Suddenly, Louis’ back arches up off the bed and he his eyes squeeze tighter, hand going down to grip his own cock, jerking it in time with Harry’s thrusts.

“ _Right_ _there!”_ he chokes out breathlessly. “Fuck, _Harry_ , please…fuck.”

Harry makes sure to drive into that very spot, deep, every time. He’s getting closer to his own release but he wants Louis to come first. After he’s reached that spot, it doesn’t take that long for Louis to come and Harry’s knot to start forming.

“God, you're _mine_.” Harry grits out as his knot pops and Louis only nods enthusiastically, like he doesn't even have to think about it.

"Yeah, yours." Louis agrees, tilting his head back again and baring his throat to Harry, and in that moment Harry has so many affectionate emotions for Louis. He can barely think around his knot starting to form but he  _knows_ that he loves the boy underneath him even more than he can even say.

“I fucking love you.” he breathes out without thinking, and his own eyes widen and his mouth parts in shock at  _himself_ as Louis’ own snap open and he stares back comically.

“I —  _what?”_ Louis asks.

He does the only thing he can think of that could distract Louis while he's caught on Harry's knot and makes him come again two more times.

They don’t talk about it. Mostly because they haven’t faced each other since then, which could be blamed on the overbearing workload of college, honestly; it gets so bad that most people forget to have social lives. Example: Louis and Zayn, who never really leave their dorm (mostly switching between sleeping, doing schoolwork, and if they can, binge watching a t.v. series) unless they’re dragged out of their room by their ankles.

Three days later, he finally decides to confront Louis because _it’s already out there,_ the worst that can happen is that Louis could reject him.

The thing about that, is that he’s fairly confident that it's not just Harry that has more feelings for the other in this odd relationship, and Harry might be cocky when he says that it’s obvious, but despite the fact that Louis claims that he doesn’t want a relationship, not in college, because apparently it would only add to the stress of everything. But they click so well. Harry believes — no, _knows_ that them being wouldn’t be stressful if Louis gave them a chance. They go together so well, it would be like breathing fresh air after being inside for too long.

So he waits in Louis’ dorm, practicing what he's going to say, and eventually getting bored and scrolling through his phone. Maybe even looking for something romantic to cook them both tonight after this talk, because he doesn't doubt that this talk wont be one that ends badly.

He doesn’t wait for very long because he hears someone open the door, he thinks it’s going to be Zayn for half a moment, but thankfully it turns out to be Louis. Holding his bag and laptop. When he sees Harry, he looks a little embarrassed, obviously thinking back to a couple days ago, but Harry isn’t having it.

He starts to speak before Louis can say anything:

“I love you, Louis.” Harry says, determined to have Louis listen to him and _hear_ what he has to say. “I love you, a lot...and...I’m not saying we have to get mated right away, or if we’ll ever get there,” _please don’t let that be true._ “But...I want to try. I want to be with you...I want you to be _mine_ and I want to be yours. I know I joke around a lot, but when we’re together and you’re all I see. All I think about, and all I think is that I want you to be mine so bad. You're the only person I can see myself being with and loving as much as I do. The only person I want to call my mate. I’ve never wanted anyone, or anything, so much in my entire life. I really am in love with you and I…,” while he’s speaking, he sees Louis face, mistaking the look on his face for something else, and he stops speaking mid-sentence. “What?”

Louis has a lot of soft looks that he gives Harry when he thinks Harry doesn’t see, but this one beats the rest. It’s a look softer than any of the ones he’s seen. So impossibly fond. His mouth is quirked up just the slightest bit as he bites his lip. “Okay.” he breathes, so quietly that if Harry wasn’t so zeroed in on him right now, he’d probably miss it.

“‘Okay’, what?” Harry repeats, already having an idea of Louis means, but wanting Louis to say it out loud.

Louis steps closer to him, his hands twining around Harry’s waist and then trailing up to run his fingers in Harry’s shoulder length hair. “Okay, I wanna be your boyfriend and I…,” Louis sighs and Harry can see how hard it is for Louis to say everything. “I love you too. I can't even imagine myself being with anyone but than you."

“Really?” Harry might be beaming now, his mouth smiling so wide his cheeks almost ache.

Now, though Louis usually refrains from truly smiling, he might be as well. The outer corners of Louis' eyes crinkle and teeth are on full display as he beams when he answers. “Really. Being mated to you doesn't sound too bad, either.” Louis jokes lightly.

“I love you.” Harry says again, smiling as he wraps both his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling him up against him as Harry hunches slightly to kiss him again.  

**  
**

 


End file.
